iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
A KP/ P
Yeah yeah I know but I want to see what ya'll think but please just comment and dont edit this please. "We are now beginning our descent into Danville, Please put your seats and trays in the full upright position" The pilots voice crackled over the loudspeakers. Within Fifteen mintues the plane landed on the ground. The plane which had come from Middleton, Colorado, had been delayed a hour when it departed. Two of the passgeners were coming to Danville on offical Global Justice busniess. They had been recurited into GJ when they graduated from college. Now they had to meet up with two college aged young women, who were agents for Danville's GJ branch. "Hurry up KP" Ronanld 'Ron' Stoppable said to the red headed woman. "Ron, why do you keep calling me that even though we are married" Kimberly Ann 'Kim' Possible-Stoppable inquired "I have always called you that" Ron replied with a shurg. "We need to find an Isabella Garcia-Shapiro" Kim stated looking down at a piece of paper that given to her by Wade Load, Team Possible's former tech advisior and genius who now worked for GJ like the young couple. "That would be me" chirped a young female voice from in front of them. Both Kim and Ron located the young woman. The young woman was indeed college aged. She stood at least as tall as five foot eleven. She had long Raven black hair. Her dark blue eyes examined the two as they apporached her. Her pale pink short sleeved shirt and blue jean combo made her blend in with most of the people milling about. "Kim Possible-Stoppable and Ron Stoppable right?" Isabella asked Both Kim and Ron nodded. Kim was wearing blue jeans and old green t-shirt and white tennis shoes. Ron was wearing a red t-shirt and blue cargo pants with dark grey tennis shoes. They had already gotten thier baggage from baggage claim. They were wondering exactly what colored car this young woman drove. "Come on, we need to get back to the apartment before my roommate gets up" Isabella said leading the couple out to the parking lot. She lead them to a dull sliver four door sedan. Once they got to the apartment, Isabella opened the door. All three of them stepped inside. Kim and Ron jumped slightly at a loud crash emanating from the kitchen followed by some very 'colorful' words in German. "I was hoping you were still asleep" Isabella commented towards the kitchen "Why?" A voice inquired, and Kim and Ron noted that it was definately female as well. "Well you were up late last night" Isabella replied "Yeah fixing my wireless printer so it wont explode into flames everytime I try to use it" The other young woman replied stepping out of the kitchen. She was the same age as Isabella. Her chestnut colored hair was messed up and clung around her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes hidden behind glasses. Unlike Isabella, this young woman was dressed in multi-colored skull and crossbones pajamas. She was barefooted and stood signafiantely shorter than Isabella, This young woman stood at at most five foot five and at minunium five foot three. "Why would your print brust into flames every time you would try to use it" Isabella inquired, trying to stifle a chuckle. "I'll give you three guesses Izzy and the first two dont count" The chestnut haired woman replied. "Glenn giving you a hard time" Isabella inquired with a chuckle. "Actually Glenn has been pretty lax recently, It was the stupid electronics store who did it. All's it need was a simple mechanical repair" the chestnut haired woman replied "Weird that they would mess up like that" Isabella mused "Sorry where are my manners? I'm Gretchen Adler" Gretchen introduced herself to Kim and Ron. "I'm Kim and this is Ron" Kim said introducing herself and Ron. Rufus popped his out of Ron's pocket. Gretchen simply glanced at the naked mole rat while Isabella stared. "Do you know that you have a Naked Mole Rat in your pocket Mr. Stoppable?" Gretchen inquired "Oh looks like Rufus woke up, and please just call me Ron, Mr. Stoppable is my father" Ron replied "All right Ron" Gretchen said then headed down the hallway. Both Kim and Ron looked at Isabella whom shurgged as the door to Gretchen's room clicked shut. "Its the way she is. It doesnt really strike me as odd because I have known her for a very long time" Isabella stated, with another shrug. Category:Wolf's Pages Category:Kim Possible Category:Stories